


My Hat!! (Jesse McCree X Reader)

by Arianajh8



Category: Overwatch Jesse Mccree - Fandom, jesse mccree - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/M, Jesse McCree X Fem Reader, McCree x Reader, My fist story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianajh8/pseuds/Arianajh8
Summary: You try to steal his hat.





	My Hat!! (Jesse McCree X Reader)

It was a nice day in the (Y/L/N) home as a (H/C) girl waited for a certain cowboy to arrive. She jumped in surprise when she heard a loud knock.

"Coming!!" The (H/C) woman sung as she ran to the door. As soon as she opened the door she was picked up and spun around.

"Jesse! Put me down! I wasn't mean to be spun around like a rag doll!" Jesse put her down patting her head smiling.

"Sorry darlin. Your just so cute and small." He swiftly walked past her and sat on her couch.

"I'm not small! I'm fun sized. Now move over or I'll throw my shoe at you." (Y/N) threatened glaring at him.

"I don't feel like it darlin. I'm to comfy as it is, and we both know you love me way to much to throw your shoe (Y/N)" (Y/N) gritted her teeth.

"It's because I love you I'm going to throw a shoe.." she mumbled storming off into the kitchen.

"Grab a beer for me will yea darlin." (Y/N) watched as he kicked off his boats and put his hat on his face. That gave her and evil idea.

"I'm not your girlfriend and this isn't your house." She said standing over him glaring at him.

"No but your my best friend and this is like home to me." Her (E/C) eyes rolled as she looked at the man, who she secretly had a crush on, laid on her couch all sprawled out. She used this opportunity to steal his hat quickly off his face. He sat up looking Into her (E/C) eyes.

"(Y/N), Give me my hat back NOW." Her head shook as she put his hat on.

"Nah. I think I look amazing in this hat. This is what you get for not letting me sit on MY couch" His hand tried to reach for her arm but she moved out of his reach.

"(Y/N)! Come on! I'm sorry darlin" 

"Nope! This is my hat now. Totally my hat" Jesse stood up towering over her small figure. His eyes looked right into hers, causing them to blush. Jesse smirked and used his hand to cup her face lightly.

"You look cute in my hat... wonder how cut you'll look with my lips on yours" With that Jesse leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him back. It felt like forever till they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love y'a darlin. Even when you throw shoes and take my hat." Jesse told her as he took his hat off her.

"I love you to Jesse. Especially when when I throw shoes at you and steal your hat"

-LE FIN!!-

Extended Ending 

"(Y/N)!! QUICK I NEED ADVICE ON HOW TO ASK HANZO OUT!" Ariana , (Y/N)'a BFF quickly said blushing. Her brown eyes stopped when her brown eyes landed on a sleeping Mcree and (Y/N) cuddling on the couch.

"Why is everyone dating except me.." she mumbled talking a picture of the two of them.


End file.
